She Is Greg's Escape
by unixie
Summary: Another songfic. Relient K. House wants to send a song to stacy and asks wilson for advice. there could be mistakes i rushed to write it. SORRY. yeah i kno i missed a piece in the first part of the song. lol


Disclaimer: i dont own house, wilson, or stacy. "be my escape" is a song by relient k.

authors note. this takes place around the time when stacy is working at the hospital, mark is in therapy, and house is trapping steve. just so you get an idea. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

James Wilson's hands were full of medical files when he walked into Gregory House's office. He started to talk to Greg as he walked in. After a few seconds he realised that his friend wasn't listening he looked up. House's I-pod was lying on the desk and both of the earphones were in House's ears. Wilson noticed that House was doing a very mild version of head banging. This highly amused Wilson and sparked him with enough interest to pull the earphone out of Greg's left ear and shove it into his own.

"Punk pop? Gregory House, what has become of you?" Wilson asked (the last part in a mocking tone).

Wilson knew that House was disgusted most of today's top artists and their songs. Punk pop was definatly one of today's top genres of music. James put the earphone back in House's ear and stood up straight. House looked up at Wilson and did his casual eyebrow raising. Then, he pulled both earphones out. Wilson still wondered why House would download a "hit" song.

"I want to send a song to Stacy", House said quietly.

Wilson threw back his head and moaned, "House…"

"I'm getting close to her again…"

"Which is why you shouldn't screw this up!"

"Chicks dig songs and…"

"Yeah, songs from the man they love"

"What makes you think she doesn't love me!"

"She's married to Mark!"

"That's just a minor issue."

"No, House"

This was how the conversation continued for about ten minutes. House would defend himself and protest and Wilson would reply with a "No, House". Finally, House quieted down.

"Wilson, just listen to the damn song."

"…"

"Please!"

"Okay then."

Greg fixed the I-pod to the right song. James took the device and put in the earphones, then pressed play. When the song started, he recognized it as the one that

Greg was listening to earlier.

_I've given up,  
I'm giving up slowly,  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

"Greg, since when do you blend in?"

"SHH!"

_And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
all while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I-I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I-I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape_

Wilson smiled, "You're begging now?"

House glared.

That was how it was through the whole song. Wilson would comment and House would either glare, or something else, but he would never speak.

_I'm giving up  
I'm doing this alone now_

"You always do stuff alone, but I never thought you would give up."

House rolled his eyes.

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair _

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I-I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake yeah  
I-I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave

"A hostage of your own humanity? Yeah, that does sound like you."

House only shrugged and turned away.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
That might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because _

I-I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

_I-I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape _

I've known you for so long  
I should've let you in  
oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was  
Save my own skin  
But so were you  
So were you...

"Yeah, you should have let her in."

"Well, sometimes I do regret the things that I do."

There was a short silence, and then House spoke.

"So, what do you think?"

"You know, I like the song, but I still think you shouldn't send it. Then again, you never listen to advice anyway."

House slightly pursed his lips.

Wilson turned around and walked away. When he was half-out the door, House called.

"Hey!"

Wilson turned around.

"Ya", and kept his mouth open.

House did not meet Wilson's gaze.

"She really was my escape, you know."

Wilson's eyes softened.

"I know."


End file.
